


Wait! You Mean Like?

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Lives On [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fukunaga is a a little shit, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt:TIME: before a revalationPLACE: in a pillowfort





	Wait! You Mean Like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



> Fukunaga calls Terushima "Playboy" as a pun on his name which means "playful child" and his personality. Also also when Fukunaga uses "you" when talking to Terushima it's also a play on that you can shorten "Yuuji" to "Yuu", and should be considered a pun.
> 
> Also, credit to my datemate Bunidesu for coming up with "Squid Pro Quo", used with permission.

It had been awhile since Terushima had been in a pillow fort. But being Terushima meant that once he had the idea to set up a pillow fort, a pillow fort was set up. Thankfully, Terushima is also a romantic so he made a very romantic set up for Fukunaga when he returned home, which was probably for the best.

“Playboy why is our living room a disaster zone?” Fukunaga asks expectantly.

“It is not a disaster zone! It is set up for cute romance, excuse you Babe-chan!”

“Mhmm. Sure. Because seeing sheets and pillows draped efurywhere is the height of romance,” Fukunaga agrees deadpan.

“It _is_!” Terushima insists.

“Wait is that Squid Pro Quo in there?”

“Yes. I figured it would be nice to watch a movie together and since _apparently_ just biting into a pack of Kit-Kats instead of breaking them apart to eat them is ground for punishment, you could have something to hold onto since we can’t cuddle.”

“You were wrong and must suffer consequences.”

“It was a _joke_.”

“I do nyot care.”

“Babe-chan this is abuse.”

“Then suffer.”

Terushima huffs and makes a dramatic show of turning his face away from Fukunaga. “This is what I get for trying to be romantic.”

Fukuanga just rolls his eyes and goes to get in the pillow fort.

“Nope! PJs only! I don’t make the rules but those are the rules.”

“You literally just made that rule up.”

“Nah uh. Everyone knows pillow fort attire is pajamas. This is basic stuff Babe-chan.”

Fukunaga sighs. “Fine. I’ll go put on pajamas. Just fur you.”

“Good. Now pick a number between one and five.”

“Yellow.”

“Babe-chan that is not in any way what I asked.”

“You heard me,” Fukunaga smirks as he goes into their bedroom.

“Why is he like this?” Terushima mutters as he eenie-meenie-minie-mo’s between some movies for them to watch.

“Is this better Playboy?” Fukunaga asks as he comes out in an old Nekoma shirt and some cute squid pajama bottoms.

“Yes! Much better!” Terushima says approvingly. “Now A or B?”

“Forty-Two.”

“Babe-chan _please_.” Terushima begs.

“Nyo. That is my answer,” Fukunaga says as he crawls in the pillow fort and hugs Squid Pro Quo.

“Why do I love you again?” Terushima asks jokingly.

“Because I give you attention?”

“Okay now I’m being called out.”

“You asked fur it.”

“Still,” Terushima says as he puts on a random movie.

“Now remember. No cuddling Playboy,” Fukunaga reminds him, scooting to the side so there is space for Terushima.

Terushima just pouts dramatically as he gets in the pillow fort and starts the movie.

Fukunaga snickers and just watches the movie. Partway through the movie he has a thought to at least give Terushima a peck on the cheek but that moment is ruined by Terushima’s sudden revelation.

“WAIT! Like ‘quid pro quo’!”

Fukunaga just blinks. “Did. Did you just now get that?”

“…Maybe.”

Fukuanga slaps Terushima with one of Squid Pro Quo’s tentacles. “Playboy I have had him for months and you just now got that?”

“Look! I forgot about that saying!”

“You’re grounded.”

“I thought I was already grounded?”

“Well see now you’re double grounded.”

“Babe-chan!”

“Double grounded.”

“Let a blond live?”

“Nyo.”

Terushima starts pouting again but Fukunaga leans over and gives a quick kiss on Terushima’s cheek. “Now cheer up or I’ll be forced to tickle you.”

Terushima quickly stops pouting. “No need for tickling, nope.”

Fukunaga snorts and leans on Terushima. “Besides. You look better when you’re not pouting.”

“Does this mean I’m ungrounded?”

“Only if you admit that I’m always right.”

Terushima sighs. “Babe-chan is always right.”

“Perfect. Now cuddle me and be my boyfurend again,” Fukunaga demands.

Terushima chuckles and starts cuddling Fukunaga again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Of course Babe chan.”


End file.
